Semiconductor processing includes a number of processes and chemistries involved during processing. The front end manufacturing process, or wafer processing, includes wafer manufacturing, transistor formation (i.e., front-end of the line processing (FEOL)) and interconnect formation (i.e., back end of the line processing (BEOL)). The back end manufacturing process includes, for example, bumping and wafer level packaging. Throughout the manufacturing processes, metal surfaces may be exposed to potentially damaging solutions and chemistries that could compromise the performance of the ultimate product. Historically, protection of the critical metals was addressed with a focus on the particular solutions the metal would contact in the particular processing step.
This focus causes a blinder effect, which is exacerbated by different chemical companies applying proprietary chemistries that may or may not impact processes and chemistries downstream.
In addition, each processing step may involve several sub-steps that use different chemistries for different purposes. For example, modern integrated circuits typically comprise millions of active devices on a single substrate, electrically interconnected through the use of single and multilevel interconnections including conductive lines and plugs (“vias”). Conventionally, integrated circuit includes a semiconductor substrate and a plurality of sequentially formed dielectric layers and conductive patterns, including conductive lines, vias and interconnects. Typically, the conductive patterns on different layers, i.e., upper and lower layers, are electrically connected by a conductive interconnect or plug filling a via opening through the interlayer dielectric (“ILD”), while a conductive plug filling a contact opening establishes electrical contact with an active region on a semiconductor substrate, such as a source/drain region. A damascene technique can be employed to form interconnects by forming an opening or channel in the ILD and filling the opening with a conductive material, typically a metal. The metal typically fills the channel in the ILD and covers the field region atop the ILD between channels. Planarization typically is the next step, removing the metal in the field region, removing barrier/adhesion layers (if any), and providing a substantially planar surface for further coating and patterning. Each of these sub-steps may involve different chemistries and processing.
As integrated circuit manufacturing has become more complex and the dimensions of circuit elements fabricated on silicon or other semiconductor wafers have become smaller, continued improvement in techniques used to remove residues formed from such materials has been required. Moreover, in reduced geometry devices, the interconnect RC delay time may become the limiting factor of the device performance. This delay can be improved by combining low dielectric constant between tracks and the use of copper as a better conductor. Where copper and copper containing metallurgies are used in semiconductor applications, there is a need to protect the copper from corrosion and unwanted etching.
The photoresist stripper art is replete with numerous references to stripper combinations containing both a polar solvent and an amine compound. The presence of an amine in photoresist stripper compositions has been judged to be essential to effectively remove cross-linked resist films. However, amine-type photoresist strippers sometimes have a serious problem of corrosion, especially with aluminum substrates.
It is believed that the corrosion is caused in part by the ionization of water with the amine in post-stripping water rinses, as residual stripper solution may be retained on the substrate surface and/or substrate carrier after the stripping step. In other words, the amine component of the stripper composition does not corrode the substrate by itself, but may trigger water to cause the corrosion.
To solve this problem, an intermediate rinse step with an organic solvent has been used between the stripping step and the post-stripping rinse with water. For example, isopropyl alcohol is known to be useful for this purpose. However, such intermediate rinses are not necessarily desirable because overall stripping operation becomes more complicated and, furthermore, an additional solvent waste is produced. Accordingly, if amine-type strippers are to be further employed, there is a need to solve this corrosion problem without intermediate organic solvent washes.
Another serious problem related with currently used stripper compositions is mobile metallic ion transfer from a stripper solution onto a substrate. This results in damage of semiconductor integrated circuit devices by contamination with alkali or transition metals. Any metallic contamination leads to a short life of the devices.
The metallic contaminants may come from stripper components or photoresist components. Another mechanism of the contamination is corrosion of a stainless stripper bath with a stripper composition, particularly with an amine-based stripper, during the stripping process.
Because of the need for more effective chemistries at each processing step throughout the manufacture of an electronic device. There is a trend toward customized chemistry approaches for each processing step. Because of this, there is a need for an additive that can protect copper, copper alloy and other metals being applied with a broad spectrum of chemistries, processes, process conditions and process equipments.
Solvent/Amine Chemistries
Publications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,617,251, 4,770,713, 4,786,578, 4,824,762, 5,399,464, 4,824,763, and 4,904,571; Japanese Published Patent Application Nos. 56-115368, 63-208043, 1-081949, 4-350660, and 5-045894; and German Published Patent Application No. 3828513 describe comprehensive the means of photoresist stripping process for semiconductor fabrications and their composition containing the combination of a polar solvent, an amine compound and/or a corrosion inhibitor. The compositions and the mean of use are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Hydroxylamine/Alkanolamine Chemistries
Illustrative of references suggesting photoresist stripper and residue remover compositions containing the combination of a nucleophilic amine, alkanolamine, polar solvent and a chelating compound are the following:
Publication of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,387,130, 7,273,060, 7,250,391, 7,235,188, 7,205,265, 7,144,849, 7,135,445, 7,051,742, 7,012,051, 6,564,812, 6,546,939, 6,492,311, 6,399,551, 6,367,486, 6,319,885, 6,313,039, 6,276,372, 6,248,704, 6,242,400, 6,235,693, 6,187,730 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,221,818, 6,156,661, 6,140,287, 6,121,217, 6,110,881, 6,000,411, 5,981,454, 5,911,835, 5,902,780, 5,672,577, 5,482,566, 5,381,807, 5,334,332, 5,279,791, 5,279,771 assigned to EKC Technology, Inc. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,988,186, 5,928,430, 5,753,601, 5,709,756, 5,707,947, 5,597,420, 5,563,119, 5,556,482, 5,419,779 assigned to Air Products and Chemical, Inc. described comprehensive the means of photoresist stripping and residue removal processes for semiconductor fabrications and their composition containing a combination of a nucleophilic amine, alkanolamine, polar solvent and a chelating compound. The compositions and the mean of use are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,332, issued to Lee, on Aug. 2, 1994, entitled “Cleaning compositions for removing etching residue and method of using”, describe A stripping and cleaning composition for removing resists and etching residue from substrates containing hydroxylamine and at least one alkanolamine is described. Further, a cleaning composition for removing etching residue from semiconductor substrates containing hydroxylamine, at least one alkanolamine, at least one chelating agent, and water is described. The preferred chelating agent is 1,2-dihydroxybenzene or a derivative thereof. The chelating agent provides added stability and effectiveness to the cleaning composition, which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,779, issued to Ward, on May 30, 1995, entitled “Stripping with aqueous composition containing hydroxylamine and an alkanolamine”, disclosed an aqueous stripping composition comprising a mixture of about 55% to 70% by weight of monoethanolamine, about 22.5 to 15% by weight of hydroxylamine and water. The stripping composition is effective to strip photoresists, residues from plasma process generated, organic, metal-organic materials, inorganic salts, oxides, hydroxides or complexes in combination with or exclusive of organic photoresist films at low temperatures without redepositing any substantial amount of metal ions, which is incorporated herein by reference.
A related U.S. patent application, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,771, which is incorporated herein by reference and which corresponds to the published European Patent Application No. 485,161 A1, discloses hydroxylamine in combination with an alkanolamine which is miscible with the hydroxylamine as being useful to remove a resist from a substrate.
Fluoride Containing Chemistries
Numerous references suggesting photoresist stripper and residue remover compositions containing the combination of a source of fluoride and a chelating compound.
Examples are, but not limited to, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,547,669, 7,543,592, 7,528,098, 7,456,140, 7,399,365, 7,252,718, 7,235,188, 7,144,848, 6,916,772, 6,825,156, 6,777,380, and 7087563 assigned to EKC Technology, Inc; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,605,113, 7,557,073, 7,517,809, 7,485,611, 7,326,673, 7,223,352, 7,160,815, 7,119,052, 6,967,169, 6,896,826, 6,851,432, 6,849,200, 6,77,3873, 6,755,989, 6,735,978, 6,620,256, 6,566,315, 6,383,410, 6,344,432, 6,280,651, and 6,224,785 assigned to Advanced Materials Technology, Inc; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,581,549, 7,534,753, 7,524,801, 7,361,631, 7,282,099, 7,267,727, 7,220,714, 7,211,553, 7,195,676, 7,166,419, 7,129,029, 6,943,142, 6,828,289, 6,821,352, 6,677,286, and 6,514,471 assigned to Air Products and Chemicals, Inc. described comprehensive the means of photoresist stripping and residue removal processes for semiconductor fabrications and their composition containing the combination of a source of fluoride and an chelating compound; optionally containing carboxylic acid and solvent. The compositions and the mean of use are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Illustrative of references for fluoride containing composition and method of use are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,534,753, which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, disclosed a residue cleaning composition includes: (a) water; (b) a fluoride; (c) a pH buffer system including an organic acid and a base. The organic acid can be an aminoalkylsulfonic acid and/or an aminoalkylcarboxylic acid. The base can be an amine and/or a quaternary alkylammonium hydroxide. The composition is substantially free of an added organic solvent and has a pH ranging from about 5 to about 12. A method of removing residue from a substrate includes contacting the residue with the cleaning composition. A method for defining a pattern includes the steps of 1) etching the pattern through a photoresist into a substrate, 2) heating the patterned substrate to a temperature sufficient to ash the photoresist to provide a residue, and 3) removing the residue by contacting the residue with the cleaning composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,605,113 which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety disclosed a semiconductor wafer cleaning formulation, including 1-35% wt. fluoride source, 20-60% wt. organic amine(s), 0.1-40% wt. nitrogenous component, e.g., a nitrogen-containing carboxylic acid or an imine, 20-50% wt. water, and 0-21% wt. metal chelating agent(s). The formulations are useful to remove residue from wafers following a resist plasma ashing step, such as inorganic residue from semiconductor wafers containing delicate copper interconnecting structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,311, which is incorporated herein by reference, issued to Lee et al on Dec. 10, 2002, entitled “Ethyenediaminetetraacetic acid or its ammonium salt semiconductor process residue removal composition and process” described the composition and the mean of removing photoresist and other residue from integrated circuit substrates containing ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid or a mono-di-tri- or tetraammonium salt.
In general, fluoride sources disclosed in these applications are hydrofluoric acid, fluoride salts, such as ammonium fluoride, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,910 described a fluorine-containing compound as an active agent such as a quaternary ammonium fluoride, a quaternary phosphonium fluoride, sulfonium fluoride, more generally an -onium fluoride or “multi” quaternary-onium fluoride that includes two or more quaternary-onium groups linked together by one or more carbon-containing groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,449,127, which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, described such suitable chelating agents include polyacrylates, carbonates, phosphonates, and gluconates. There are several specific chelating agents that would be particularly useful as part of the cleaning solution. They are: ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA), N,N′-bis(2-hydroxyphenyl)ethylenediiminodiacetic acid (HPED), triethylenetetranittrilohexaacetic acid (TTHA), desferriferrioxamin B, N,N′,N″-tris[2-(N-hydroxycarbonyl)ethyl]-1,3,5-benzenetricarboxamide (BAMTPH), and ethylenediaminediorthohydroxyphenylacetic acid (EDDHA).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,265, issued to Lee, on Apr. 17, 2007, entitled “Cleaning compositions and methods of use thereof”, which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, disclosed a remover composition and method for removing resists from substrates containing nucleophilic amine and at least one solvent is described. Optionally, a chelating agent can also be included in the remover composition. The remover composition is especially suitable for removing a variety of resists from substrates at different stages in the process of manufacturing integrated circuits. The preferred nucleophilic amine compounds having reduction and oxidation potentials are alkoxy substituted amines, hydroxylamine, alkyl or carboxyl substituted hydroxylamine, and alkyl or carboxyl substituted hydrazine. The most preferred compounds are hydroxylamine, N-methyl-hydroxylamine hydrochloride, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, and methylhydrazine
U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,156 issued to Lee, et al. on Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “Semiconductor process residue removal composition and process”, which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describes a residue remover for removing polymeric material and etch residue includes 2-(2-aminoethylamino)-ethanol and optionally another two-carbon atom linkage alkanolamine compound, gallic acid or catechol, water, a polar organic solvent, and hydroxylamine. A process for removing photoresist or other residue from a substrate, such as an integrated circuit semiconductor wafer including titanium metallurgy, includes the steps of contacting the substrate with the above composition for a time and at a temperature sufficient to remove the photoresist or other residue from the substrate. Use of 2-(2-aminoethylamino)-ethanol in the composition and process provides superior residue removal without attacking titanium or other metallurgy on the substrate. The composition preferably has a flash point greater than about 130° C. Examples of alkanolamine compounds include, but are in no way limited to, DGA, 2-aminoethanol (“monoethanolamine” or “MEA”), 2-(N-methylamino) ethanol (“monomethyl ethanolamine” or “MMEA”), 2-amino-1-propanol (“monoisopropanolamine” or “MIPA”), 2-(N-hydroxyethyl-amino)-ethanol (“diethanolamine” or “DEA”), 2-[(2-aminoethyl)-(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-ethanol (“N,N-bis-hydroxyethyl-ethylenediamine”), N,N,N-tris-(2-hydroxyethyl)-ammonia (“triethanolamine” or “TEA”), N-aminoethyl-N-hydroxyethyl-ethylenediamine, N,N′-dihydroxyethyl-ethylenediamine, 2-[2-(2-aminoethoxy)-ethylamino]-ethanol, 2-[2-(2-aminoethylamino)-ethoxy]-ethanol, 2-[2-(2-aminoethoxy)-ethoxy]-ethanol, tertiarybutyldiethanolamine, isopropanolamine, diisopropanolamine, 3-amino-1-propanol (“n-propanolamine” or “NPA”), isobutanolamine, 2-(2-aminoethoxy)-propanol; 1-hydroxy-2-aminobenzene; or the like, or any combination thereof.
The composition and the mean of using in the fabrication of semiconductor device disclosed in these applications, and other portions of the disclosures recognized by one of skill in the art as pertinent to the present invention, are incorporated herein for all purposes as if expressly contained herein.
The nucleophilic amines, alkanolamine, organic solvents, and chelating agent disclosed in these applications have achieved substantial success in integrated circuit fabrication applications for device using aluminum as wiring metal; these compositions lack the compatibility with the advance semiconductor device which utilizes copper as the choice for wiring metal.
The fluoride containing compositions disclosed in these applications have found use of removing residues from devices using aluminum and copper as conducting metals. These compositions lack the robustness to achieve broad applications.
There is a need for the development of new cleaning compositions that allow the most effectiveness in removing residue from both copper and aluminum metals without compromising the surfaces that are intended to remain protected.
It is an objective of this invention to provide an additive approach to treating metal surfaces to reduce corrosion throughout the semiconductor processing steps and allow for a uniform approach in a broad spectrum of chemistries that will enable the use of the most effective chemistries without compromising protection of the metal surfaces being used in the manufacturing electronic devices, such as copper, copper alloys, aluminum, zinc, zinc alloys, stainless steels, tin, silver etc.
It is also an objective of this application to identify chemical synergies that provide a more favorable approach throughout the semiconductor processing steps.
It is further an objective of this invention to provide improved compositions for removing a broad range of resists, metal oxide residues, polymers (e.g., organometallic), and planarization residues while inhibiting the corrosion of metal surface over a broad range of applications and processes. In particular, the compositions are less aggressive toward copper and copper containing materials and suitable for meeting current semiconductor fabrication requirements.
Sulfonium ion, also known as sulphonium ion and sulfanium ion, is a positively charged sulfur ion carrying three carbon groups as substituents (S+R3). Ionic compounds consisting of a positively charged sulfonium cation and a negatively charged anion are called sulfonium salts. Sulfonium compounds have found many uses, such as surfactant in detergent, corrosion inhibitor in electrolyte solution, lubricant, adhesion promoter, photo-initiator, etc. Sulfonium hydroxide has been mentioned as strong base in photoresist stripper application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,451 to Steinbrecher et al., which issued on Mar. 6, 2001, entitled “Corrosion inhibiting electrolytic solutions” teaches the use of sulfonium as corrosion inhibitor in an electrolyte solution; which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,859 to Carrie, et al, which is issued on Mar. 31, 1998 entitled “Maleic acid-based aqueous cleaning compositions and methods of using same”, teaches the use of with sulfonium group as suitable zwitterionic surfactants in formulating detergent composition; which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,571, which issued to Miyashita et al. on Feb. 27, 1990, teaches the use of sulfonium hydroxides as alkali components in their stripping composition; which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,552 was issued to Frenier, et al. Jul. 1, 1980, entitled “Sulfonium compounds as corrosion inhibitors in aqueous acidic cleaning solutions” describes additional sulfonium salts which are useful corrosion inhibitors in aqueous acidic cleaning solutions, which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,469 which issued to Anderson, Dec. 25, 1979, entitled “Dithiocarbamate sulfonium salt inhibitor composition” teaches the boiler cleaning compositions comprising mixtures of a dithiocarbamic acid derivative and a sulfonium compound such as triphenylsulfonium chloride provide effective corrosion inhibition in acid treatment of metal in the presence of a copper complexing agent such as a thiourea; which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,313 and 4,104,303, which issued to Anderson, et al. entitled “Acid inhibitor composition and process in hydrofluoric acid chemical cleaning” teaches the use of a boiler cleaning solution containing Mannich base and thiourea inhibitor composition and method of inhibiting the acid attack by aqueous hydrofluoric acid on ferrous metal surfaces, and in particular, highly reactive ferrous metal surfaces; which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,147, which issued to Settineri, et al., Dec. 7, 1976, entitled “Novel sulfonium corrosion inhibitors in aqueous acid” teaches a method and composition for the prevention of corrosion of ferrous metal on a boiler surfaces in contact with aqueous acid cleaning solutions is inhibited by sulfonium salts. These sulfonium salts are effective corrosion inhibitors even in the presence of ferric ions.